Bajo el Muerdago
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Menuda Navidad para Hinata...


_Hi! Happy New Year! Okno ._. Aún no. Me siento emocionada, esta es mi ultima historia de este año (no sé, capaz suba algo mas, todo puede pasar en esta hora y media q' faltan para las doce), y es una NH. Una viñeta que fue hecha para un concurso de Navidad en La Web NaruHina y que me tocó regalar a Adelgrieff, nos e si esta por acá, pero a el le gustó, en cambio, a mi él me regaló un rap e.e Lean...! Nunca tengo muchos reviews en lo poco de NH que tengo...pero lo subo igual :3_

* * *

><p>Hinata se removió un poco incómoda sentada en aquella silla y se llevó a sus labios una copa con bebida. Suspiró cansada y se cruzó de piernas. La música sonaba y ella sentía sus oídos retumbar por el volumen de esta, el estilo tecno no era el suyo, y estaba cansada del mismo ritmo una y otra vez.<p>

Ya había perdido a sus amigas entre la multitud. Creyó ver a Tenten entre la multitud besándose fogosamente Copn alguien demasiado parecido a...¿Neji?

_Maravillosa Navidad._

Vale, aún no entendía como es que su panda de amigas la habían convencido de abandonar la tranquilidad de su dulce hogar y transportarse hacia aquel club nocturno ruidoso.

_Hasta que vio una mata de cabello rubio abrirse entre la multitud._

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, amor platónico _(o no tanto...)_.

Suponiendo que Hinata Hyûga haya sido su acosadora enamorada desde que tenía conciencia, se cree que no habría una buena respuesta a este hecho por parte de el.

Pero están equivocados.

¡Oh! El amor es como una pluma que cae lento...muy lento para ellos. Pero su destino es caer al fin.

—¡Eh...! Hinata ¿que haces por aquí?—sorprendido por la presencia de su _amiga _se acercó a ella. Hinata levantó la cabeza y encaró aquellos ojos azules, tal como el mar, que le fascinaban. Mientras que Naruto palideció ante la mirada peculiar, grisácea, de Hinata que lo miraba expectantes.

Y allí, ocurrieron tres cosas.

_La boca se le secó._

_Sus manos temblaron._

_Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar._

—Yo...—Hinata dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesita y miró a Naruto, que estaba de pie frente a ella—...yo...estoy aquí por que...—tragó fuerte y cerró los puño—...me invitaron—finalizó en un murmullo.

Naruto carcajeó.

— ¿Y te dejaron sola?—sonrió—Dime no piensas quedarte sentada allí toda la noche.

—¿Qué? No, no me dejaron sola—mintió.

Vale, sus amigas no la habían dejado sola, se habían esfumado una por una en cuanto un chico las hubiera invitado a bailar. Mientras ella los rechazaba con delicadeza.

No consiguió a reaccionar en cuanto Naruto se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, obligándola, bruscamente apararse de la silla y caminar hasta la pista de baile.

Primeramente, no supo que hacer y se sentía fuera de lugar, pero cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse, sus movimientos aparecieron solos, reaccionando ala situación con lentos movimientos de cadera, sensuales pero sin pasarse de la raya.

_Hasta que la música cambió._

Una lenta melodía paró sus movimientos y Hinata se sintió nerviosa y desentendida. Quien sabe por qué, por impulso o a propósito, Naruto la envolvió entre sus brazos posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella, las suyas en el pecho de él.

_Colorada, roja, tomate, como quieras llamarlo, pero la vergüenza se calcaba en su rostro._

Se movieron lentamente mientras el rostro de ella ardía y el sonreía con picardía. La apretó contra su cuerpo y se relajó, disfrutando del menudo cuerpo de ella a su merced.

_Hasta que, casi como en una película de esas románticas, el reflector les dio de lleno en la cabeza, iluminándolos solo a ellos._

—¿Qué mier.-..?—maldijo Naruto que, por suerte, no pudo llegar a terminar la frase al verse interrumpido por la voz de Ino gritando una simple palabra.

—¡BESALA!—

—¿Qué? No voy a besarla...—dijo, se volvió a Hinata y la observó detenidamente. La pobre no entendía anda y el sonrojo ya le había inundado las mejillas.

—Tienes que hacerlo—habló un tipo por micrófono— Mira arriba.

Ambos, a la misma vez, desviaron su mirada hacia arriba y observaron el ramito de muérdago colgado en el techo, justo sobre ellos.

—Ahora me imagino que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Naruto—dijo una voz conocida detrás de él. Pero el rubio simplemente la ignoró y se dejó llevar por la música romántica que el dj se encargó de poner para ambientar la situación.

Acercaron sus rostros y ante la mirada expectante de todos se besaron, se escuché la ovación del público y se separaron sonrojados, para luego escuchar los aplausos y alguna que otra felicitación.

—Feliz Navidad, Hinata—le dijo al oído aún abrazándola. Ella solo pudo reaccionar correspondiendo al abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.

Sin duda fue una Navidad inolvidable.

* * *

><p><em>¡Listo! Espero que a al menos alguien le haya gustado...yo escribo cosas cortas, relatos largos no son lo mío...<em>

_Ya que, Feliz Navidad a todos(atrasadas) :3_

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Vivan este año como si fuera el ultimo! (todo sea por las dudas)_


End file.
